


A Breakdown - Darry

by remvslvpin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remvslvpin/pseuds/remvslvpin
Summary: Okay, new short fic.  I'm in a sort of writers block so a bit of inspiration was important.





	A Breakdown - Darry

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, new short fic. I'm in a sort of writers block so a bit of inspiration was important.

“The Dark Lord has planned for you to take the mark this Summer”

“The Dark Lord has planned for you to take the mark this Summer”

“The Dark Lord has planned for you to take the mark this Summer”

It repeated in his head over and over. It was the beginning of fifth year and all Draco could think of was his father and his plan to make his son a death-eater. Draco started to lose his mind! He didn’t want to go down this path. He didn’t want to devote his life to Voldemort. Draco just wanted to live a peaceful life with Harry Potter, but as there was a war brewing and he was Harry’s enemy, that wasn’t going to work in Draco’s favour. 

He started to lose all patients. He sat in his dormitory watching as all of his fucks just flew away. He was going to be just as he wanted. That night he slept knowing that his father wouldn’t approve of what he was going to start and he would most definitely not be taking the mark this Summer. 

He started his day by taking a shower and changing, entirely skipping his traditional step of grooming his hair and leaving it with just a quick brush. He ate breakfast with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson not talking much. Draco left breakfast early to head for Defense Against The Dark Arts, arriving just on time and sitting a few rows behind Harry. He eyed him for a while but stopped when he heard the voice of Dolores Umbridge. It was just a trash discussion, Draco already knew that they wouldn't be doing any real magic. 

“There’s nothing in here about using defensive spells?” the Granger girl said. Here we go Draco thought.

“Using spells!” Umbridge laughed. “Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom.”

“We’re not going to use magic?” the Weasel questioned. 

“You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free, way.”

“Well, what use is that? If we are going to be attacked it won't be risk-free.” Harry said.

“Students will raise their hand when they speak in my class” she snapped. “It is the view of the ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all is what school is all about.”

“And how's theory going to prepare us for what out there”

“There is nothing out there dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?”

“Oh! I don’t know. Maybe, Lord Voldemort” The class winced at his name. 

“Let me make this quite plain.” she started. “You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This. is. a. lie.”

“Oh fuck off you git.” Draco said grabbing his bag and leaving the classroom.”

“Detention Mr.Malfoy.”

“Like I give a shit” he retorted.

He walked back to his common room smiling. This is going to be a great year he thought. He sat in the common room reading until he had charms. It was boring as always. Draco didn't enjoy any of his classes. He has exceeded expectations in potions and was average or more in the rest of his classes but he didn't like them. He suffered through them, not always pleasant, but he did suffer through it. Draco went to herbology after charms and then headed for lunch. He grabbed a sandwich and left, eating it on the way to the library. He ran into Blaise on his way.

 

“Oh, here he is Pansy!” he said, “I’ll leave you to it.”

“Okay. I’ll see you.”

“Bye!” Blaise replied as he walked down the hallway.

“Okay, Draco. We’ve known each other for a while and there has been a problem arising.”

“What is this problem?” Draco said sarcastically interested.

“I - I like you.” She stammered shyly. Draco took a dramatic bite out of his sandwich with a neutral face.

“I'm gay.”

“R-really?”

“Yes.”

“Oh…” Draco turned and continued to the library. He didn't really care for Pansy in that way. Draco had never found girls sexually attractive. He had many crushes over his 15 years of living, but he has had his heart set on one particular boy, Harry freakin Potter, for a very long time. As Draco arrived he saw the trio on the other side of the library. He briefly glanced at Harry and returned to the bookshelf. He grabbed a book and sat by a window near the quieter part of the library. There weren't as many people in this section compared to others. He read for the remainder of lunch. 

Draco went to the remainder of his classes, and it was soon dinner. As he walked through the empty hallway he could hear footsteps but resisted the urge to turn around until he heard the voice of Harry Potter.

“Hey, wait up!” he said from behind Draco.

“Potter, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Being kind are you? I just wanted to say…” the pair were no longer walking, now standing in the empty corridor. Harry put his hands in both of Draco's at his side. “Thank you, for standing up for me this morning.” Draco looked down at his hands and back up at Harry.

“Are you hinting at something Potter?” a smile pulling at his lips. Harry blushed and shrugged, continuing to walk to the great hall. Draco sat in silence for a moment thinking. Fuck it he thought to himself. He was going to make a move. 

He entered the great hall and ate. As pudding came the hall grew louder and Draco decided that this was his moment. He cast a quick breath freshening charm on himself. Crabbe and Goyle were discussing potions class when he got up from his seat heading for the opposite side of the hall. He reached the Gryffindor table, already spotting the raven-haired boy. He was nervous but couldn’t back down now, he tapped Harry on the shoulder. As he turned to face Draco, he grabbed him by the tie and pulled him into a searing kiss. It was amazing. Harry started to kiss back. At this point, most of the hall had turned their attention to the two boys. As their lips parted Draco smiled and walked away. He was in front of the teachers' table when someone grabbed a loop on his jeans and spun him, forcing another kiss. The room was now silent until several Gryffindors cheered. Draco has assumed Dean and Seamus started this. Soon other houses joined in and the great hall was loud once again. Their lips parted

“Come with me?” Harry asked

“To where?”

“So that’s a yes?”

“Yes” Draco laughed 

“Gryffindor tower?” 

“Okay, now?”

“Yes now.”

“Let’s go.” Harry reached for Draco's hand and entangled their fingers. Draco began to blush. His father may disown him, but he was kissing Harry James freakin Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off if this pin I found! Thank you sooo much for reading!!  
> https://pin.it/azxo3vllbdezxt


End file.
